


Passive-agressive effect

by Slant



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Passive-aggression, Post-it Notes, Refuse Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passive-aggressive post-it notes are my art form/ my medium is guilty/annoyed people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, and having written it, I have no idea why I would post it. If you read it, I am equally confused by your actions.

_Previously_  
Samara: You are an artist with passive-aggressive notes. You have the vital spark that attracts her. Your power will annoy her.

_Three seconds ago_  
Morinth: I've seen vids that are more powerful than sculpture sitting in a gallery.  
Me: There are few who can understand my art. Watch.

_Now_  
Her look of confused irritation as I placed the post-it bearing the words "Can whoever keeps killing artists with sex please stop it. This is a wretched hive of scum and villainy, not some sort of snuff movie set in a liberal-arts collage." on her wrist attested to the incomprehensible power of my art-form over the emotions of every civilised person. The looping friendly letters. The cheerful orange colour. The little hearts that dotted the "i"s. The smiley face. Sublime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passive-aggressive Shepard's last words to the following cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small yellow note, found on the side of the citadel by the first Yahg explorers to reach Widow, about 2000 years after the events of ME: 

Can whoever left this thing out put it away please? We've lost thirty sapient spacefaring species down it in the last galactic year.


End file.
